Vento e Neve em Dois Mundos
by Lily Dragon
Summary: Enquanto as árvores nuas torciamse em agonia diante do vento gelado, dentro do quarto reinava a mais completa paz. o primeiro beijo de Lily e Tiago... Contados por eles mesmos. Meu presente de NatalAno NovoFérias para todos R


N/A: Isto nao é uma atualização normal de Dois Mundos, mas eu simplesmente não conseguiria passar sem um especial de Natal... ou de Ano Novo, já que o natal passou faz um tempinho...

Eu sei que deveria estar me concentrando a escrever o próximo capítulo, mas, bem...

E mesmo quem nunca leu nenhuma história minha pode entender, não é muito difícil

De qualquer jeito, eu escrevi a fic inteira na praia, ou melhor, no quarto de hotel enquanto o resto de meus familiares estavam na praia, graças a meu lindo corpinho que não aguentou tanto calor, queimaduras de sol e frituras, e está em um estado deplorável, me cobrindo de enjôos e calafrios. Mas isto é para depois... Vamos falar de coisas mais bizarras e felizes: O que me inspirou a fazer isto.

Minha mãe e eu cultivamos o hábito da leitura compulsiva, e a última aquisição dela foi, justamente, um daqueles romances melados de bancas, cujo título "Amante por um mês" já era o suficiente para deixar qualquer um nauseado... De qualquer jeito, de tanto que eu tirei sarro da minha mãe por estar lendo isto, eu acabei ficando curiosa, e comecei a folhear o dito romance.

Depois de várias cenas indecentes ou até indecentemente meladas, eu achei uma cena em que os protagonistas discutiam, e percebi que a Lily com certeza já deveria ter dado este tipo de bronca no Tiago pelo menos uma vez...

E então veio a inspiração, e minha mente maquiavélica começou a arquitetar o enredo desta história...

Eu falo bastante de neve... Deve ser um reflexo do calor imenso que eu estou sentindo, já que ninguém me explicou como desligar o sol...

Uma parte está escrita em primeira pessoa, sendo o Diário da Lily, e o resto está em terceira pessoa mesmo, apenas descritivo...

E então, senhoras e senhores, o meu presente de Natal (ou ano novo), ou mesmo Férias, para todos os meus queridos leitores pacientes:

Eis o primeiro beijo de Lily e Tiago...

Vento e Neve em Dois Mundos

As pesadas nuvens encobriam a lua e todas as estrelas naquela noite. O começo de Dezembro tinha sido recebido com uma onda de mau tempo que não se via há décadas, e os uivos do vento podiam ser nitidamente ouvidos, como se a própria natureza pudesse lamentar naquela voz os horrores da guerra que presenciava. Mas mesmo com a natureza em agitação, dentro do quarto, os uivos selvagens do vento eram um eco distante, e toda a fúria da natureza não ultrapassava os vidros fechados da janela. Enquanto as estrelas e a lua estavam ausentes, o único facho de luz amarela que entrava pela janela do quarto provinha do poste de luz mais próximo.

O quarto em si não era muito grande, mas para seus dois ocupantes, era o suficiente: Um armário de madeira forte estava encostado a um canto, e as cortinas, que pareciam ter sido fechadas com pressa, deixavam uma nesga de luz penetrar no quarto e iluminar as inúmeras peças de roupa atiradas no chão, a cama com inúmeros cobertores retorcidos e o jovem casal que ocupava a cama, cobertos apenas pelo edredom que tinha restado, buscando calor nos braços do outro.

Enquanto as árvores nuas torciam-se em agonia diante do vento gelado, dentro do quarto reinava a mais completa paz.

- Lily… Você está acordada? - entre os sons distantes da noite, um sussurro quebrou o silêncio pacífico.

Com o som de tecido contra tecido, ela tirou uma mecha ruiva de seu rosto preguiçosamente e respondeu, ainda de olhos fechados:

- Mais ou menos... – seus braços pálidos se enroscaram mais profundamente no torso descoberto do namorado, com um suspiro satisfeito.

- Como alguém pode estar mais ou menos acordado? – ele perguntou, também trazendo-a mais para perto, cheirando os cabelos ruivos que tanto amava.

- Eu estava quase dormindo quando você me chamou. – entreabrindo seus olhos verdes, ela sorriu preguiçosamente para seu namorado.

- Você é linda, sabia? – ele murmurou, envolvendo sua amada em um beijo lento e sonolento, interrompido pouco depois por Lily.

- Mas Tiago, como você pode dizer que eu sou bonita se você nem está com seus óculos? – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Você vê tudo embaçado...

- Me desculpe então, Lady Lílian... Você é linda _mesmo embaçada, _sabia?

- Puxa, que honra... – ela satirizou. – Você não deveria ficar falando assim, ou eu vou acabar tão arrogante quanto você.

- Como você acusa a mim, a criatura mais modesta na terra, de ser arrogante?

Quando deu por si, sua namorada tinha deixado sua sonolência de lado e jogado seu travesseiro em cima de Tiago.

- Dragões vão dançar tango no dia em que você for modesto! – ela exclamou, apoiando a cabeça no cotovelo.

- Mas eu amadureci bastante, sabe... – ele disse, bagunçando seus cabelos já rebeldes e amassados pelo travesseiro.

- Não adianta nada: Para mim, você vai continuar sendo o cafajeste, arrogante e tirano Potter... – ela sublinhou o uso do sobrenome do namorado enquanto se virava para o outro lado, fazendo o edredom escorregar e expor suas costas alvas.

- E para mim, você sempre será a minha flor... a _minha _Lily. – abraçando-a por trás, ele puxou aquele corpo delicado e quente para perto de si, enterrando sua cabeça nos abundantes cabelos ruivos da namorada, fazendo-a rir.

- Você sempre teve problemas com essa sua mania de ser possessivo... – ela se virou para beijá-lo, desta vez mais ardentemente, fazendo o edredom já retorcido escorregar de vez para o chão, deixando-os descobertos e totalmente expostos à luz fantasmagórica da rua.

Alguns minutos depois, quando eles finalmente se separaram, Lily tremia.

- Estou com frio... – ela murmurou, chegando o mais perto de seu namorado que as leis da física permitiam. – Tiago, pode pegar o cobertor?

- Por que sempre eu? – ele perguntou, apertando-a mais ainda em seu abraço. – O que é bonito é para ser mostrado... – ele comentou, lançando um olhar nada inocente ao corpo totalmente exposto dela, que ainda sim corou.

- Então, em nome da beleza, você deixaria sua pobre namorada morrer de frio?

- Por que você não pega o cobertor?

- Você está mais perto... – ela disse, manhosa, olhando fundo em seus olhos castanhos.

- Mas a coberta está do seu lado! – ele protestou, mas mesmo assim levantou-se para pegar a dita coberta e colocar sobre Lily antes de se deitar e novamente se acomodar nos braços dela. – Incrível como você consegue tudo de mim...

- Talvez seja minha missão de vida ensinar a você um pouco de humildade... – ela sussurrou, seus lábios perigosamente perto dos de Tiago.

-Você anda fazendo isto desde que me conheceu... – ele replicou, tracejando seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos. – por quantos anos agora... Sete? Oito?

- Não fazem nem oito anos... – ela respondeu, uma expressão sonhadora surgindo em seu rosto. Tendo saído há pouco tempo de Hogwarts, encarar o mundo real de frente era uma experiência muitas vezes assustadora. Ela via Remo, que sempre fora estudioso e esforçado, vivendo quase como um mendigo porque ninguém o empregava por ser um lobisomem...

Via sua amiga Nicki tentando ganhar algum mercado com suas invenções enquanto passava por um terrível dilema amoroso, oscilando entre a segurança e o que parecia ser o grande amor de sua vida...

Via alguns jovens que foram seus antigos colegas de escola escondidos sob as máscaras dos Comensais da Morte, lutando uma guerra de ódio entre irmãos e semeando o terror...

Via pessoas queridas morrerem assassinadas por que contrariaram os desejos da criatura nojenta que se auto-denominava Lord Voldemort...

E via todos os Marotos e até ela mesma envolvidos nesta guerra, agora fazendo parte da Ordem da Fênix e lutando contra os seguidores de Voldemort., mas tendo que assistir a tanto horror e desespero, tendo às vezes que matar para sobreviver em batalhas duras e sangrentas...

Com todo aquele horror, era justamente seu namorado, que ela tanto tinha odiado nos tempos de Hogwarts, que se tornava sua torre, seu ponto de apoio: Muitas vezes, era só o pensamento de voltar para aquele pequeno apartamento e encontrar seu amado que a sustentava durante o dia.

Quem visse o apanhador arrogante e a Monitora certinha de pavio curto nunca imaginariam que os dois um dia fossem ficar juntos, e ela chegava a pensar que aquilo seria virtualmente impossível... Mas nem ela imaginava o quanto eles se encaixavam, como uma peça de quebra-cabeça.

Como em seus tempos de Hogwarts, o relacionamento dos dois era sempre cheio de provocações mútuas e implicâncias... Mas a química que havia entre os dois era tão forte que Lily ainda se assustava algumas vezes. Estavam juntos há quase um ano, e apenas um ano de convivência já tinha feito uma revolução emocional em ambos. Antes que percebessem, uma paixão avassaladora e quase adolescente se transformara em _algo mais_...

Se passasse mais tempo lendo romances baratos ela diria que os dois eram almas gêmeas, que eram feitos um para o outro... Mas, em sua própria opinião, tudo o que acontecia entre os dois era tão intenso que nenhuma palavra poderia exprimir aquilo que sentia na pele e na alma.

E por mais que até a Monitora certinha já tivesse imaginado como seria a sensação de estar com alguém, ela nunca teria imaginado que seria tão... _Intenso._ Tinha descoberto um novo mundo de sensações, toques e prazeres que sequer sonharia ver... Intermináveis noites eles tinha passado daquele jeito, explorando seus corpos e sentimentos, a ponto de sentirem que simplesmente precisavam daquilo como precisavam de oxigênio.

_Não há nada de errado nisto, nós somos adultos e sabemos muito bem o que estamos fazendo... – _ela pensava, tranqüilizando a si mesma. Mesmo que, sendo sincera, qualquer pensamento racional a deixasse assim que sentia os lábios quentes de seu namorado nos seus.

Na cama do apartamento que dividiam, no sofá, no tapete em frente à lareira, no minúsculo chuveiro, e até mesmo uma vez na mesa da cozinha, ela comparava o relacionamento dos dois com uma bomba atômica trouxa: Uma enorme, interminável e avassaladora explosão. Seu coração se acelerava só de se lembrar das noites que passavam juntos, em um misto de desejo, suor e paixão.

Mas o que Lily mais gostava no relacionamento dos dois, é que, de fato, _havia _alguma coisa além do físico: Como às vezes um completava a frase do outro, adivinhando seus pensamentos; Como riam juntos dos desastres culinários que aconteciam de quando em quando; Como se apoiavam um no outro quando algo de ruim acontecia, e como conversavam pela madrugada afora em noites como aquela, falando de seus medos do presente e planos para o futuro...

Enquanto um silêncio pacífico reinava sobre os dois, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, Tiago brincava com uma mecha de cabelo ruivo da namorada, enrolando-a com o dedo.

- Não posso acreditar que nos conhecemos há oito anos... – ela quebrou o silêncio, repentinamente, encarando-o novamente com seus olhos verdes, agora brilhantes.

- Era exatamente nisto que eu estava pensando...

- Você? Pensando...? Puxa vida, eu nunca imaginaria... – ela brincou, encontrando seus lábios com os de Tiago novamente, ao que ele apenas riu, ignorando o comentário da namorada.

- Nos conhecemos há oito anos: você passou seis anos e meio me odiando, me xingando, humilhando e agredindo, e só um ano e meio comigo, me agarrando nas passagens secretas de Hogwarts e mais algumas outras coisinhas que Mc Gonagall com certeza não aprovaria enquanto estávamos na escola...

- E você passou exatamente oito anos me atormentando. – ela respondeu, sem se deixar abalar pelo que ele tinha dito.

- Como assim? – ele perguntou, confuso, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Por mais ou menos quatro anos, você me atormentava para me torturar... Depois, você me atormentava por que queria me conquistar... E ainda depois, me atormentava porque estava completamente apaixonado...

- E depois?

- E depois eu comecei a perceber que _queria_ que você me atormentasse... E nos últimos tempos, simplesmente parei de me opor a isto...

- Puxa vida, acabo de descobrir que minha namorada é uma masoquista... – ele comentou, brincando, enquanto traçava a pele branca e sensível do pescoço de Lily com seus dedos.

- Para você levar tantos foras e não desistir, você também deve ter uma veia masoquista, então... – ela retrucou, e os dois riram.

- Já que é assim, eu vou buscar as minhas algemas e o meu chicote...- ela continuou, fazendo o casal rolar de rir.

- Mas quem sabe se o Sirius nunca pediu para uma das namoradas colocar uma coleira nele enquanto... – sufocado por mais uma onda de risadas, Tiago não conseguiu terminar a frase, e depois de alguns minutos os dois estavam ofegantes de tanto rir, secando as lágrimas de riso com a ponta do edredom.

- Tratando-se do Sirius, não podemos duvidar de nada... – Lílian comentou, quando conseguiu articular palavras novamente. – Ele tem uma vida amorosa realmente... Turbulenta.

- Mas pelo menos você não teve que dividir o dormitório com ele por sete anos... – Tiago acrescentou, cruzando os braços atrás do pescoço. – E eu posso dizer com segurança que a sua companhia é muito mais agradável.

- Ainda bem... – ela disse, encostando sua cabeça no peito do namorado. – Se você dissesse que preferia a companhia de três homens é que eu iria achar estranho...

- Mas pelo menos nem o Sirius, nem o Remo nem o Pedrinho me chutavam durante o sono...

- Ei, aquilo foram só quatro vezes até agora... – ela retrucou, mas logo um sorriso malicioso tomou conta de seus lábios.

- E além do mais... – sua voz agora não passava de um sussurro – eu sinceramente espero que nenhum dos Marotos – ela tinha se posicionado de uma forma que estivesse em cima do namorado, mas ainda sim embaixo do edredom. – faça – seus lábios estavam a centímetros dos dele – isto.

Depois de alguns tortuosos segundos, seus lábios se encontraram, e só se separaram algum tempo depois, ofegantes, mais por falta de ar do que de vontade.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, apenas sentindo a proximidade entre os dois, até que Tiago quebrou novamente o silêncio.

- Bons tempos, os de Hogwarts...

- Não temos nem 20 anos e já ficamos nostálgicos... – ela comentou, sorrindo. – Mas você tem razão, eu sinto saudades de lá.

- E eu acho que Hogwarts vai sentir eternamente a falta dos Marotos e dos nossos berros pelos corredores... – ele comentou, fazendo-a revirar os olhos.

- Mas McGonagall e o Filch, eles sim respiraram aliviados quando vocês se formaram, eu posso dizer... – puxando o edredom novamente para cima, Lily encostou a cabeça novamente no peito de seu namorado.

- Sem sombra de dúvida... – ele murmurou. – Mas foi naquele castelo que tivemos nossas melhores memórias...

- Ou no meu caso, as mais embaraçosas...

- E olha que eu ainda tenho _aquela _foto guardada em algum lugar... Uma das cópias que o Sirius entregou para os Marotos...

- Eu não acredito que aquele cachorro... – corando furiosamente, mas desta vez de indignação, ela fez menção de se levantar e fazer Sirius Black em pedacinhos naquele exato momento, mas um braço forte a puxou de volta.

- Calma, minha flor, ninguém mais ficou sabendo da foto... – relutantemente, ela voltou para os braços de Tiago. – E além do mais, eu não suportaria a idéia de você chegar na casa do Sirius totalmente sem roupa...

- Mas ele que espere! Um dia desses eu levo o velho Snuffles em uma clínica veterinária trouxa para ser castrado...

Depois de uma nova onda de risadas, ela falou novamente.

- Mas você com certeza se lembra do fatídico baile de aniversário do Slughorn, não?

- Como eu poderia esquecer? – ele perguntou, um novo sorriso se formando em seus lábios. – Foi decididamente uma noite fatídica...

- E o dia seguinte, mais ainda... – ela adicionou.

Perdidos em pensamentos e lembranças, o casal passou alguns minutos em silêncio, se encarando quase inconscientemente, lembrando de épocas mais felizes...

- Você se lembra do nosso primeiro beijo? – ele perguntou abruptamente, erguendo a cabeça para ter uma visão melhor de sua namorada, que tinha fechado os olhos novamente.

- Aquele nos jardins, quando...

- Não. O primeiro dos primeiros, o primeiro de todos...

Ela abriu os olhos, para revirá-los em seguida.

- Se você chama aquilo de beijo, eu suponho que sim...

-Como assim? Por acaso eu beijei mal? – ele se sentou abruptamente, observando a namorada com curiosidade.

- Hmmmm... Eu tenho que admitir que você não beijou mal, já que você tinha bastante _prática _naquela época...

- Mas é claro, como você não queria sair comigo, eu tinha que achar substitutas para canalizar a minha frustração...

- Sim, sim, canalizando sua frustração levando metade de Hogwarts para armários de vassouras e...

- Você vai me torturar eternamente por isto, não é? – ele perguntou, exasperado.

-Eu e o Angus... – ela comentou, casualmente, e seu namorado estremeceu.

- Aquela coruja maníaca nunca gostou de mim... – ele resmungou.

- O Angus não é maníaco! Ele só não gosta muito de você porque ainda não se acostumou com a idéia de que eu sou sua namorada, e você não está me machucando...

- Ele tem é ciúmes!

- E você também não se esforça nem um pouquinho para se entender com ele.

– Eu não entendo como logo você, a mais delicada das damas, vai ter uma coruja do tamanho de um cachorro, com o temperamento de um hipogrifo irado que você ainda trata como um bichinho de estimação!

- Você é que tem ciúmes do Angus porque acha que ele ganha mais carinho do que você... – ela arrematou, com um sorriso, e foi a vez de Tiago corar.

- Mas não deixa de ser verdade... – ele respondeu, cruzando os braços. – Você dá muito mais atenção para ele do que para mim!

- Eu tenho a leve impressão... – ela sussurrou, aconchegando-se a ele – que eu estou com _você_ neste momento, e não com a minha coruja. – com Lílian beijando seu pescoço, ele finalmente relaxou.

- Eu sempre tenho a leve impressão que nós passamos metade da noite discutindo sobre a sua coruja... – ele comentou, enquanto virava-se para abraçar a namorada novamente.

-Então vamos mudar de assunto... – ela sugeriu. – Do que estávamos falando, mesmo?

- Do nosso primeiro beijo... – ele disse, dando seu tão conhecido sorriso Maroto. – E até nele a sua coruja assassina resolveu se intrometer...

- Ah sim... – ela disse, sorrindo. – Foi uma ocasião memorável, tanto para nós quanto para toda a Grifinória.

- A grande fofoca de nosso sexto ano. – ele recitou, passando a mão pelos cabelos e bagunçando-os mais ainda. – Acho que até os professores estavam comentando.

- Obviamente não foi uma fofoca tão acalorada como as que correram no sétimo ano quando começamos a sair juntos, mas foi alguma coisa...

- E eu ainda guardo as marcas. – ele disse, com um ar solene, mostrando claramente uma cicatriz cortando o antebraço.

- As marcas de um primeiro beijo... – ela declamou, também com um ar solene. – Meus Dragões, isso parece um título daqueles romances baratos que se compram em revistarias...

- Mas aposto minha vassoura que você anotou tudo, lance por lance, naquele seu diário maluco em que você maquinava a minha morte em cada página...

- Para a sua informação, Sr. Potter, está tudo anotadinho no meu Diário do sexto ano, mas ao contrário de um certo Maroto que eu conheço, eu fui totalmente _sincera_ quando escrevi. Eu sei me expressar verbalmente.

- Você ainda tem aquele diário? – ele perguntou. – Eu duvido, muito _mesmo_, que você tenha escrito tudo, lance por lance...

- Eu tenho o Diário em algum lugar, e posso mostrar. – ela disse, seus olhos verdes brilhando em desafio.

- Essa eu quero ver...

E, sem esperar nem mais um minuto, ela se desvencilhou dos braços do namorado, pulou da cama e vestiu um roupão que encontrou largado no chão, antes de começar a busca no armário em que guardava suas coisas antigas. Sem conseguir alcançar a prateleira de cima onde se encontraria o Diário, ela estava se equilibrando precariamente no banquinho quando a voz de seu namorado se fez ouvir, com um tom divertido.

- Lily, meu amor, você sabe para que serve uma varinha?

- Meus Dragões, eu sempre acabo esquecendo... – corando, ela desceu do banquinho para pegar sua varinha na mesinha de cabeceira, e em poucos segundos um caderno estava em sua mão, quase totalmente preenchido por sua letra corrida. Na segunda capa, aparentemente a única página que não estava inteiramente coberta, estava escrito em letras grandes e redondas: "Diário de Lílian Evans, em seu sexto ano em Hogwarts."

Folheando as páginas com um sorriso nos lábios, ela se deteve em uma folha.

- Aqui! – ela apontou, erguendo o diário com uma expressão triunfante. – Poucos dias antes de começarem as férias.

- Leia alto, então. – ele disse, acomodando-a entre seus braços.

- Pois bem... – ela disse, limpou a garganta, e começou.

- **_Sexto ano, primeiro dia das férias de Natal. _**

_Como eu odeio o Potter._

-Eu me pergunto quanta tinta você deve ter gastado enquanto me xingava nos seus diários... – Tiago acrescentou, ao que ela revirou os olhos.

- Posso continuar?

- Pode.

- Ótimo. _Eu não entendo como pode ter nascido, neste mundo, alguém capaz de conquistar tanto o meu rancor. Talvez alguém lá em cima tenha resolvido descontar sua ira divina inteira em mim, e me mandou um Potter para infernizar minha vida até meu último suspiro... Que ódio, que ódio, QUE ÓDIO! (borrão de tinta)_

_Me desculpe, Diário, se estou sujando suas preciosas páginas com borrões horrendos e com estes garranchos horríveis que parecem ter substituído a minha letra, mas eu simplesmente não consigo escrever de outra forma, já que a minha própria mente está no estado de mais completo caos. Mas vamos parar de reclamar, e contar de uma vez os horrores que me aconteceram._

- "Os horrores que me aconteceram?"- ele repetiu, sem conter um sorriso. – Merlin, parece que eu violentei você, e não que eu só dei um inocente beijinho...

- A lula gigante vai dançar polca no dia em que aquilo for um "beijinho inocente"... – ela retrucou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Mas eu não violentei você. – ele disse, se defendendo.

- Então cale a boca e me deixe ler! – ela disse, batendo com o diário na cabeça do namorado.

- _Como se não bastasse o Potter passar seus dias exclusivamente com o objetivo de tornar minha vida um inferno, me provocando, me chamando para sair, me dando apelidos idiotas, se exibindo para todos, azarando todos que o contrariam, aterrorizando alunos menores, quebrando as regras da escola e, enfim, sendo a peste que ele já é, hoje ele simplesmente passou dos limites. Como se não bastasse tudo isto, agora este, este... Tudo bem, Lílian, controle-se e não fale palavrão no seu diário, não desça até este nível só por causa daquele maldito Potter..._

_Oh, simplesmente não consigo achar palavras para traduzir o tamanho do ódio que eu sinto por ele. E pelo que ele fez. Mas acho que poderia gastar páginas e páginas descrevendo meu descomunal ódio pelo Potter, mas pouparei você, Diário, e narrarei o que me aconteceu ontem..._

- Espera aí, isto é só a introdução? – ele perguntou, franzindo a testa. – Merlin, como você escreve!

- Era o melhor modo de canalizar a minha frustração... Ao invés de me agarrar com toda a população feminina de Hogwarts, eu escrevia no meu diário.

- E agora você não precisa mais, já que tem um namorado lindo e maravilhoso para satisfazer todos os seus desejos...

- Pelo bem da nação eu vou ignorar este comentário e simplesmente prosseguir com a leitura. – ela disse, e logo continuou.

_Como era o último dia de aula antes das férias de Natal, ninguém estava realmente prestando atenção nas aulas daquele dia Alguns professores simplesmente passavam uma pequena revisão da matéria, enquanto alguns poucos davam vazão ao seu espírito sádico nos mandando trabalhos complexos para resolver nas férias. Não tenho muito a dizer sobre as aulas, já que eu era uma das poucas que realmente estavam tentando prestar atenção no que os professores diziam. _

_Nicki, como fazia muito ultimamente, estava com a cabeça nas nuvens, com um sorrisinho nos lábios enquanto examinava o teto, ou as bordas de seu pergaminho, solenemente ignorando as palavras do professor, e os Marotos, como sempre, atraíam a atenção de todo o resto da sala, fazendo gracinhas, fazendo caricaturas mal feitas dos professores e passando para a sala inteira. Potter, sempre acompanhado de seu grande amigo Black, tão nojento e arrogante quanto ele, era o centro das atenções. Mas, como o feriado de natal começaria no dia seguinte, até mesmo os professores pareciam ter desistido de dar detenção para os Marotos._

_Meu amigo Remo, como sempre, não consegue fazer muita coisa: Ele é Monitor também, ele poderia fazer alguma coisa para controlar os amigos... Mas ele simplesmente não consegue se impor. Eu realmente não sei se ele mereceu todos os olhares mortais que eu lancei a ele cada vez que seu olhar vinha em nossa direção, mas eu estava realmente irritada naquela hora..._

_Em todo o caso, até mesmo eu estava ficando impaciente no final da aula de transfiguração, quando poderia arrumar minhas malas rapidamente, e logo me sentar calmamente no Salão Comunal... E terminar o enorme trabalho que McGonagal nos tinha passado._

_Como disse que também não queria passar o feriado debruçada sobre pergaminhos, minha amiga Nicki se juntou a mim na Sala Comunal da Grifinória para terminar o dito dever... E logo Remo se juntou a nós, distanciando-se dos outros Marotos que, por um milagre, estavam calmos: Black e Potter pareciam estar envolvidos em uma batalha de xadrez bruxo, enquanto o outro menino gordinho, cujo nome eu nem me lembro, observava atentamente._

_- Finalmente se desgrudou dos seus amiguinhos, Remo? – eu perguntei, enquanto ele se sentava entre Nicki e eu._

_- Minha mera existência amaldiçoada já é o suficiente para eu merecer aqueles seus olhares feios ou eu fiz alguma coisa? – Remo perguntou, casualmente, enquanto molhava a pena no tinteiro._

_- A Lily não está no melhor dos humores hoje... – comentou Nicki, trocando um olhar significativo com meu amigo._

_- É a sua irmã? – ele perguntou, e antes que eu me desse conta, estava apertando minha pena com tanta força que quase a quebrei._

_- Eu adoro a minha família, mas eu simplesmente não suporto a minha irmã me dizendo que eu sou uma aberração a cada cinco minutos, se gabando por causa daquele namorado nojento e gordo, e... Ah, simplesmente sendo a minha irmã. Ela faz questão de estragar as minhas férias._

_- Pelo menos vai ser bom rever os seus pais... – apontou Remo, enquanto molhava a pena no tinteiro._

_- Mas deixe isto para lá – eu disse, aborrecida. – Vamos falar de outra coisa... Como a raridade que é de aquelas duas pestes estarem quietas._

_- É estranho você não estar com eles lá, Remo... – Nicki comentou, erguendo seus olhos de seu pergaminho. – pelo que eu sei, você é ótimo em xadrez!. _

_- Depois das heróicas "100 derrotas espetaculares de Remo Lupin sobre todos os Marotos", eles já desistiram de me desafiar. – Mesmo que estivesse de bom humor, sua aparência cansada me indicava que a Lua Cheia estava próxima: Ele já tinha olheiras sob os olhos, e estava mortalmente pálido, com um ar adoentado._

_- Quais são os seus planos para as férias? – eu perguntei a Remo, depois de um tempo de silêncio._

_- Eu pretendo passar algum tempinho com a minha mãe, você sabe, já que ela está se sentindo meio sozinha desde que... – sua voz foi morrendo, e a frase não foi completada: ele tinha perdido o pai recentemente, e ainda estava um pouco abalado com isto. – Mas, em todo o caso, logo depois do natal o Tiago convidou a todos para passar um tempo na casa dele._

_- E eu, como sempre, vou passar o natal em casa, com os meus pais e o meu irmão... – Nicki comentou, alegre. Quando ergui os olhos do pergaminho, Remo e Nicki se encaravam de uma maneira estranha, mas logo desviaram o olhar._

_- Vocês é que tem sorte de passarem uma boa parte do feriado juntos... – eu disse, um tanto quanto sombria, e, para minha surpresa, Remo pareceu desconfortável e Nicki corou levemente._

_Eu não consegui conter um sorriso interno ao ver a reação dos dois: Desde que Nicki e Remo se conheceram, eu sempre suspeitei que tivessem alguma coisa pelo outro..._

_Eu poderia dizer que tenho a sorte de ter dois grandes amigos: Nicolle Newman, e Remo Lupin, sendo que ele é calmo, paciente, dedicado mas sabe ser sarcástico e engraçado quando quer, e ela sendo avoada, muitas vezes misteriosa e completamente maluca. Quando Remo não está com os Marotos e Nicki não está tentando inventar mais uma de suas maluquices, nós realmente nos divertimos muito. Os dois se dão extremamente bem, e muitas vezes, com tantas trocas de olhares e ocasiões onde os dois somem "misteriosamente", eu me pergunto se não há algo mais do que só uma amizade... Mas tratando-se dos dois, prefiro deixá-los em paz com isto e ter (pelo menos uma vez) paciência. Afinal, em todo o caso, eu me divertia observando suas curiosas reações aos mais inocentes comentários._

_A conversa morreu, sendo substituída apenas pelo som das penas arranhando o pergaminho, e quando novas risadas altas puderam ser ouvida, eu concluí que os Marotos tinham terminado de jogar, e se dedicavam ao seu esporte favorito: Importunar os outros._

_E a partir daquele momento, eu sabia que não ia demorar muito até que **aquilo** começasse. E assim, me virando para Nicki, eu sussurrei._

_- Quanto tempo?_

_- Ele está bem agitado hoje, eu prevejo que em menos de cinco minutos. Você conta o tempo, Remo? – ao que ele assentiu, nós duas apenas observamos os Marotos do outro lado da sala._

_Desta vez, o próprio Potter se superou: Não se passou nem um minuto inteiro, quando sua voz extremamente irritante soou:_

_- Ei, Lílian... – mesmo que já estivesse preparada, eu ainda não conseguia acreditar na ousadia daquela criatura nojenta de falar o meu primeiro nome como se tivesse algum tipo de intimidade comigo._

- Haha, eu quero ver o que aconteceria se esta Lily raivosa de 16 anos visse o que você está fazendo agora... – Tiago exclamou, e nem mesmo Lílian conseguiu conter um sorriso.

- Ela acharia que tinha comido algum cogumelo alucinógeno... – ela respondeu, suspirando. – Eu só não digo que eu era uma boba naquela época porque você era exatamente como eu retratei...

- Agora é a minha vez de ignorar alegremente este último comentário, e aguardar ansiosamente pela continuação da narrativa com a sua linda voz.

- Pois bem...

_- É Evans pra você, criatura... – eu falei um pouco mais alto do que pretendia, e algumas cabeças já se viraram em nossa direção. De uns tempos para cá, aparentemente, nossas brigas tinham virado uma diversão costumeira para os Grifinórios._

_Ignorando grosseiramente o que eu tinha dito, ele prosseguiu._

_- Sempre tão responsável... Está fazendo o dever de casa adiantado? – ele comentou, um um tom irritante e arrogante, que traduzia perfeitamente bem a sua personalidade._

_- Se o seu ego não está tão grande a ponto de encobrir a sua visão, Potter, você veria que eu estou, sim, fazendo o trabalho que a McGonagal mandou, e que quero ser **deixada em paz...** – eu sublinhei as últimas palavras, estreitando meus olhos para a criatura que agora estava parado de pé, diante de mim._

_- O que vai fazer nestas férias? – ele perguntou, ignorando, novamente, o que eu tinha dito._

_- Ficar bem longe de você, o que é ótimo. – eu respondi, usando o melhor de meus olhares frios para reforçar o que estava dizendo._

_- Mas você não parece tão feliz assim, Lilyzinha..._

_- É EVANS PRA VOCÊ, MAS QUE..._

_- Sim, pelo jeito você não está nada feliz com as férias... – ele me interrompeu, quase desdenhoso, e ao ver isto eu não agüentei mais e me levantei, ficando no mesmo nível que ele._

_- Por que você não vai cuidar da sua vidinha miserável e ME DEIXA EM PAZ, POTTER? – eu perguntei, exasperada, minhas mãos comichando para apertar aquele pescoço arrogante até a morte._

_- Porque eu ainda não consegui o que queria. – ele diz, cruzando os braços._

_- E o que você quer, Potter? – eu perguntei, mesmo que já soubesse a resposta._

_- Você. – diante daquilo, eu revirei os olhos, cruzando os braços também._

_- Oh, mas é claro, depois de sair com metade de Hogwarts, você quer provar alguma coisa diferente, pra variar um pouquinho, não é? _

_- Não é justo falar deste jeito, eu insisto com você há anos..._

_- Mas nem por isso deixou de sair com as outras! – cada vez eu ficava mais vermelha, e o volume da minha voz sumia. Inúmeras vezes eu repetia para mim mesma que iria me controlar e não gritaria mais com aquela criatura desprezível... Mas a mera presença irritante de Potter já me fazia perder todo o auto controle._

_- Mas é claro! Você só me dá patadas e ainda quer exclusividade!_

_- E VOCÊ AINDA ACHA CERTO O QUE FAZ? – pronto, Diário, eu tinha começado a gritar. Mas até mesmo você, um ser de papel, deve entender: Afinal, nós estamos falando do Potter..._

_- EU NÃO FORÇO NENHUMA GAROTA A FAZER NADA, ELAS QUE VEM ATÉ MIM! – ele retrucou, sua voz também se elevando._

_- TALVEZ VOCÊ AZARE ELAS COMO VOCÊ VIVE FAZENDO COM TODOS QUE O CONTRARIAM!_

_- VOCÊ SIMPLESMENTE NÃO ACEITA A IDÉIA DE QUE ESTÁ COMPLETAMENTE ERRADA SOBRE MIM, E QUE ALGUÉM NESTE MUNDO DISCORDE DE VOCÊ! POR QUE VOCÊ É TÃO TEIMOSA?_

_- SE VOCÊ ME ACHA TEIMOSA, POR QUE NÃO DESISTE E VAI PROCURAR MAIS UMA NA SUA HORDA DE FÃS?_

_- PORQUE... Porque... Porque eu gosto de você, Lily, eu estou apaix..._

_- Eu respondo porque, Potter. Por que você é um idiota egocêntrico, mesquinho E ARROGANTE QUE NÃO SUPORTA A IDÉIA DE QUE UMA ÚNICA GAROTA NÃO ESTEJA CAINDO DE AMORES POR VOCÊ!_

_- SE ELAS CAEM OU NÃO, O QUE ISTO TEM A VER COM VOCÊ?_

_- QUE VOCÊ É UM CAFAGESTE ARROGANTE E NOJENTO! – agora sim eu berrava a plenos pulmões, e pelo menos metade do Salão Comunal já tinha parado para assistir. Em meio a nossa discussão, nós chegávamos cada vez mais perto um do outro, gesticulando furiosamente._

_- EU APOSTO QUE VOCÊ TEM É CIÚMES! – ele retrucou, maldosamente, me deixando, se possível, ainda mais raivosa._

_- EU? CIÚMES? EU TENHO É PENA DAS POBRES COITADAS QUE CAEM NAS SUAS GARRAS!_

_- VOCÊ FALA COMO SE EU FOSSE UM MONSTRO, SEM NEM ME CONHECER!_

_- SEM CONHECER VOCÊ? SÓ PODE ESTAR BRINCANDO. NOS SEIS ANOS QUE O CONHECI, EU SÓ O ODEIO MAIS!_

_- VOCÊ NÃO FAZ IDÉIA DE QUEM EU SOU, LÍLIAN!_

_- É **EVANS **PRA VOCÊ, POTTER!_

_- SE ME CONHECE TANTO, POR QUE AINDA ME CHAMA PELO SOBRENOME?_

_- CONHEÇO VOCÊ O SUFICIENTE PARA SABER QUE DEVO FICAR LONGE!_

_- Mas se me conhecesse de perto, aposto que não iria querer mais se afastar... – ele disse, um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios._

_- Há-há, essa eu quero ver. – eu disse, cruzando os braços._

_- Você é quem manda, então... – ele disse, e para minha completa surpresa, andou rapidamente os passos que nos separavam e me beijou._

_Ou melhor, Diário, me agarrou à força._

_Antes que eu pudesse perceber o que estava acontecendo, ele tinha passado os braços pelos meus ombros, com uma força maior do que eu pensei que ele fosse capaz, e tinha seus lábios sobre os meus, entrando à força com sua língua. Quase inconscientemente eu fechei os olhos, e meu cérebro se paralizou._

_Como se estivesse assistindo à cena de longe, eu senti os braços de Potter escorregarem para o meio de minhas costas com firmeza, enquanto eu respondia, quase inconscientemente, minhas mãos agarrando seus cabelos com força. Por alguns tortuosos minutos eu o beijei, sem perceber o que estava fazendo, até que meu cérebro pareceu se recuperar de seu enorme choque e voltar a funcionar a pleno vapor, mandando um turbilhão de pensamentos para minha mente. E entre eles, o enorme aviso em letras vermelhas: **VOCÊ ESTÁ BEIJANDO O POTTER!**_

_Quando me dei conta do que estava acontecendo, eu puxei seus cabelos com força, lutando contra seus braços fortes, e ele não se opôs, me deixando ir. Sentindo minhas bochechas quentes e o olhar de toda a Grifinória sobre mim, meus pensamentos ainda não pareciam ter voltado completamente, e eu só encarava Potter, que também estava bastante vermelho e ofegante, assim como eu. Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, um sorriso malicioso e triunfante surgiu em seus lábios._

_- E então, Lily, o que você tem a dizer agora?_

_Só de ouvir aquela voz, meus sentidos voltaram completamente, e eu me vi em um turbilhão de emoções: Raiva pelo que tinha acontecido, vergonha de ter sido beijada na frente de toda a torre da Grifinóriaódio de Potter por ter **ousado** me agarrar na frente de todo mundo...E principalmente,raiva de mim mesma, por não ter resistido._

_Sério mesmo, Diário, o pior de tudo mesmo é que eu não resisti. Quando ele me beijou, foi como se todos os pensamentos racionais e coerentes me abandonarem... E, eu sinto nojo só de pensar, mas em um certo ponto eu estava começando até a **gostar **do beijo..._

_Se eu tenho uma única coisa para dar crédito a Potter, é que ele beija bem. Eu já tinha beijado, e até namorado alguns garotos antes disso, e infelizmente preciso admitir que ele realmente beija bem. Mas também, aquele cafajeste tem prática. E como tem! _

- Ho – ho! – a exclamação triunfante de Tiago interrompeu a narrativa. – Você admitiu mesmo!

- É por isso que eu era tão paranóica em relação ao meu diário... – ela disse, mau humorada pela interrupção. – E se você está interrompendo tanto, então leia você de uma vez!

- Tudo bem – e tirando o Diário da mão dela, ele começou a ler.

_Em todo o caso, quanto mais eu pensava, com mais raiva eu ficava. Por um breve momento eu cogitei apenas sair sem fazer nada... Mas o sorriso zombeteiro de Potter, e aquela expressão triunfante no seu rosto me fizeram mudar de idéia. Àquele ponto, minha raiva era tamanha que eu não conseguia nem mesmo falar, então fiz a primeira coisa que me veio em mente: pequei meu apito em forma de coruja, que eu usava como pingente, e assoprei._

_Poucos segundos_ _depois, meu querido Angus entrava pela janela, pousando em meu ombro. Perceptivo, ele esquadrinhou a sala com seus olhos amarelos antes de olhar para mim, como se esperasse ordens. E, com toda a raiva me sufocando, eu só consegui articular duas palavras:_

_-Angus, PEGA!_

_- _E depois disso, foi um terror! – ele continuou, com uma voz dramática.

- Eu não escrevi que foi um terror em nenhuma parte, _Potter_... – ela disse, revirando os olhos.

- Eu estou começando a achar que este diário está ficando perigoso... Pode ser uma má influência para você...

- De dê aqui o Diário, que eu continuo a ler, mesmo... – ela tirou o diário das mãos do namorado, e continuou:

_E, seguindo meu dedo apontado, Angus soltou um pio selvagem, e sem hesitar, lançou suas garras sobre Potter._

_Algumas meninas menores gritaram, e todos os alunos deram um passo para trás enquanto viam o emaranhado de penas e garras que era Angus e a cabeça de Potter._

_Sem dizer uma palavra eu fiquei ali, apenas observando, enquanto Potter gritava e agitava os braços tentando se livrar de minha coruja. Ninguém ousava fazer nada, apenas observando a cena que se desenrolava com horror, até que Nicki se adiantou, aflita, colocando a mão no meu ombro._

_- Lily, pare com isto... _

_- Não diga que ele não mereceu... – eu sibilei, com os dentes cerrados._

_- Ele vai acabar se machucando! – Remo disse, com um olhar sério. – Você pode ficar com raiva, mas isto já está ficando de mais!_

_Sem dar ouvidos aos meus dois amigos, eu olhei para frente, vendo que Angus atacava com mais intensidade do que nunca, enquanto minha raiva se esvaía lentamente._

_-Angus, vem! – eu ergui meu braço, e imediatamente minha coruja parou e voou até mim. Erguendo a cabeça, encarei Potter nos olhos:_

_Seu rosto e seus braços estavam cheios de cortes que sangravam, e seus óculos estavam tortos. Ele ofegava, os olhos ainda arregalados em evidente medo._

_- Você quer saber o que eu achei? Pois bem, Potter, esta é uma ocasião onde ações valem muito mais do que palavras. – e sem conseguir agüentar mais os olhares de todos sobre mim, eu saí correndo, ainda com Angus acomodado em meu ombro, entrando no meu dormitório vazio, me jogando em minha cama... E começando a chorar._

_Estranhando minha reação, Angus saiu de meu ombro para o travesseiro, observando meu rosto atentamente, ao que eu apenas acariciei suas longas penas pretas, extravasando toda minha raiva em lágrimas._

-Credo, como você era dramática... – Tiago comentou, olhando por cima do ombro da namorada para ler ele mesmo o Diário. – E ao que parece, você passa pelo menos mais uma página inteira falando mal de mim...

- Mas afinal, Tiago, como você acha que eu gastava tantas páginas em um ano só! – ela perguntou, brincando.

- E naquela época eu mal suspeitava que você dedicava quase o seu diário inteiro a mim...

- Antes que você fique presunçoso, eu passava quase o diário inteiro _xingando_ você...

- Fale bem ou fale mal, mas fale de mim, como sempre diz o Sirius... Pelo menos você pensava bastante em mim.

-Bem mais do que eu deveria... - ela suspirou, e fez menção de continuar a ler, mas foi interrompida.

- Não precisa gastar o seu fôlego com estas páginas, elas só falam como você ficou com raiva de mim e como eu sou chato e...

- Você não agüentaria tamanho baque em sua auto-estima. –ela finalizou, rindo. – Tudo bem. Resumindo então, eu fiquei um tempo chorando e remoendo a minha raiva, até que a Nicki foi ver se eu estava bem. E aqui continua:

_Quando a porta se abriu, eu escondi meu rosto no travesseiro: Já não bastava a humilhação, eu não queria mais as outras meninas fazendo perguntas e bisbilhotando, e fiquei até mesmo feliz ao ver que era só Nicki que entrava, carregando seu gato no colo e com uma expressão preocupada no rosto._

_- Lily, você está bem? – ela perguntou, cautelosa, visivelmente com medo de minha raiva._

_- Não. – eu respondi, seca, ainda com o travesseiro cobrindo meu rosto. – Eu acho que este foi o momento mais embaraçoso da minha vida... Como eu odeio aquele Potter!_

_- Lily, por favor não comece com o seu grande discurso de "1001 razões para odiar Tiago Potter", que eu já devo ter ouvido pelo menos umas dez vezes só este ano, e vamos aos fatos: Ele não precisou ir para Madame Pomfrey..._

_- Que pena... – eu resmunguei, e Nicki riu._

_- Mas mesmo assim, está com uns cortes bem fundos no braço e um pouco no rosto... E agora ele está no dormitório masculino, usando as poções curativas do Remo e gemendo sobre como o Angus é maníaco e você é mais ainda..._

_Mesmo que eu estivesse triste, Nicki sempre conseguia me fazer rir... E naquele momento, por mais que ela fosse uma grande amiga daquela criatura desprezível, ao que parecia, ela não reprovava minhas ações._

_- Mas como aquela criatura OUSA me agarrar na frente de todos? – eu me sentei na cama, finalmente, cerrando os punhos. – Espero que agora ele desista..._

_- Veremos, então... – ela disse, se levantando. - Mas você sabe que o Tiago não desiste fácil._

_Assim, o dia se passou sem maiores incidentes: Parecia que todos os alunos da Grifinória estavam com medo de mim, e ninguém veio me incomodar, e não havia nenhum sinal de Potter. Para a sorte dele, eu posso adicionar, já que Angus sentiu que eu precisava dele ali, e não saiu do meu lado o dia inteiro. Com boa parte das tarefas de férias já terminadas, eu embarquei tranqüila no expresso de Hogwarts para casa, ao lado de Nicki, no meio da nevasca que assolava a estação de Hogsmeade. A neve estava tão forte que eu me admirei que o trem pudesse andar em condições como aquelas, e eu fiquei mais do que feliz de me acomodar no trem, seco e aquecido, ao lado de Nicki._

_Eu esperava, obviamente, ter uma viagem tranqüila e sem mais incidentes, apesar do tempo... Mas, ao que parece, meus desejos não são tão facilmente atendidos. Passamos a primeira hora da viagem tranqüilas, conversando e rindo, mas como eu era Monitora, precisava fazer rondas nos corredores, e logo estava sozinha nos corredores quase desertos, apenas com o som abafado das conversas dos alunos e os uivos do vento. Eu estava achando estranho o fato de ninguém estar parado nos corredores, conversando ou provocando outros amigos, mas o mais anormal de tudo isto era os Marotos estarem estranhamente quietos, sem a bagunça normal que eles faziam nos corredores._

_Chegando em um corredor particularmente escuro, eu tive a estranha sensação arrepiante de que alguém estava me seguindo, mas me virava para todos os lados e não via ninguém. Erguendo minha varinha e a apertando com força, eu estava pronta para atacar, quando, de repente, eu senti uma mão cobrir minha boca, e fui atirada em uma cabine vazia, cuja porta fechou com um estrondo._

_Amedrontada, eu olhei para todos os lados, esperando para ver quem tinha me atacado, mas quando olhei para a porta novamente lá estava ninguém menos que Potter, guardando uma coisa no bolso enquanto trancava a porta da cabine._

_- O que você quer? – eu sibilei, apertando minha varinha com força. Vendo como ele estava agindo, eu esperava pelo pior: Afinal, trancado comigo em um compartimento de trem, eu não fazia idéia do que aquela criatura era capaz de fazer... Mas eu me surpreendi quando, ao invés de me agarrar ou até mesmo me azarar, ele simplesmente se sentou no banco, seus olhos nunca deixando os meus._

_-Eu quero conversar. – ele disse simplesmente, e me apontou o banco em frente a ele._

_- Conversar? – eu perguntei incrédula, ainda de pé e segurando minha varinha._

_- Sim, conversar. – estranhamente, quando falou comigo, sua voz estava mudada. Não estava arrogante, nem sarcástica, nem tão irritante assim... Estava, simplesmente... Cansada. E ele continuou. - Sem público, sem influências externas... E sem aquela sua coruja maníaca para me atacar._

_- Potter, você sabe muito bem que eu sou uma Monitora e deveria estar patrulhando os corredores, então..._

_- Eu não vou deixar você sair até eu falar com você!_

_- Não seja infantil, Potter._

_- E vocÊ não fuja de mim! – ele exclamou, perdendo a paciência. – Eu só quero fazer uma pergunta. Uma. Única. Pergunta._

_- Ótimo. – eu suspirei, me sentando a sua frente. – Me diga logo, que eu não quero perder meu precioso tempo aqui._

_- Por que você me odeia?_

_A pergunta, feita com uma inocência quase infantil, me pegou de surpresa. Eu pensei que ele fosse fazer mais uma de suas mil perguntinhas cretinas, me chamando para sair ou qualquer coisa do gênero, mas, do mesmo jeito, eu não precisei pensar muito para responder: _

_- Você quer mesmo saber, Potter? Pois bem. Eu o odeio, Potter, porque você representa tudo, mas TUDO de podre que há com os homens: Você é arrogante, se julga melhor do que os outros, é mentiroso, dissimulado, não respeita ninguém, é egocêntrico, narcisista, bitolado, cruel, mesquinho, e muito mais. Mas como a sua cabecinha dura não absorve qualidades tão complexas, deixe-me exemplificar melhor: Desde que nos conhecemos, você não faz outra coisa se não me atormentar. Você é arrogante e prepotente, e só porque é o apanhador da Grifinória se acha o rei do mundo, e só porque tem facilidade nos estudos e é bom em feitiços, vive azarando alunos menores que não fizeram nada a você. Você vive aterrorizando o Snape, que mesmo sendo um idiota, não merece ser tratado assim. Você despreza as regras, se acha acima delas, e ainda por cima zomba de quem é correto._

_Além do mais, você vive dizendo que gosta de mim, que quer sair comigo... Mas por que então não parou de sair com as garotas? Você é um machista ordinário, Potter, que acha que mulheres são objetos que podem ser usados e depois descartados, e só quer fazer a mesma coisa comigo. É o suficiente ou você quer que eu liste mais defeitos?_

_Diante de meu discurso, ele não fez nada, nem quis falar ou me interromper: Ficou apenas ali, sentado, com as mãos no colo, me encarando com uma expressão estranha, que eu nunca tinha visto antes. Me aproveitando de sua imobilidade, eu me levantei, destranquei a porta com um feitiço e saí da cabine, batendo a porta. _

_E aqui estou eu, Diário, de volta à minha cabine, quando finalmente me lembrei de você. Eu simplesmente precisava escrever, desabafar com alguém, já que Nicki neste momento deve estar no compartimento dos Marotos, e eu só quero ficar um pouco sozinha..._

_Céus, eu realmente preciso de férias!_

_Lílian Evans._

Lily fechou o livro, com uma expressão pensativa no rosto, e um silêncio confortável pairou sobre o casal, cada um imerso em seus próprios pensamentos.

- Eu acho que você realmente me fez pensar com o seu discurso... – disse Tiago, deixando o livro na mesinha de cabeceira e abraçando sua namorada. – Eu admito que agia como um idiota às vezes...

- Só às vezes? – ela brincou, rindo. – Mas eu acho que foi até uma coisa boa você me agarrar naquele dia... Foi mais ou menos quando eu comecei a odiar você tanto que não era mais bem ódio o que eu sentia...

- Grande relacionamento, o nosso... – ele comentou, balançando a cabeça. – Nós nos odiávamos, brigávamos o tempo todo, você já mandou a sua coruja me atacar, nós já nos estapeamos mais de uma vez... E algum tempo depois, cá estamos nós, juntos.

- Alguns dizem que é o destino... – ela murmurou, aconchegando-se mais ainda nos braços do namorado, que riu suavemente.

- É, talvez seja...

Repentinamente, Lílian se levantou, correndo até a janela.

- Está nevando! – ela abriu as cortinas, deixando mais um pouco da luz fantasmagórica entrar, e, de fato, flocos brancos espiralavam com o vento, batendo na janela. Tiago ergueu a cabeça também, curioso, olhando para a janela e, principalmente, para o contorno sobrenatural que a luz amarela dava a sua namorada. Logo em seguida, se levantou também, buscando seus óculos na mesa de cabeceira e seu próprio roupão, que estava jogado no chão, ele abraçou a ruiva por trás, cheirando seus cabelos.

- Você lembra das guerras de neve que os Marotos costumavam fazer em Hogwarts? – ele perguntou, e ela riu.

-Quantas vezes eu já não dei detenção para vocês por matarem aula para fazerem guerra de neve...

- Mas sabe uma coisa engraçada? – ela perguntou, se virando para encarar o namorado. – Quase todas as coisas importantes para nós aconteceram quando está nevando... Aquele primeiro beijo... Quando eu finalmente admiti a mim mesma que gostava de você... Quando nós começamos a namorar... Sendo assim, o que a neve deste ano nos reserva...?

Como se tivesse levado um choque, Tiago largou a cintura de Lílian e mergulhou no chão, procurando freneticamente por algo entre as roupas que eles tinham descartado algumas horas antes.

- Droga, eu fiz tudo errado, me esqueci completamente...

- Tiago... – ela observava o namorado com uma expressão curiosa no rosto, sem conseguir conter um sorriso. – Você está bem?

- Lily, querida... – finalmente tendo achado o que queria embaixo da cama, ele falou de lá mesmo, com a voz estranhamente embargada. – Eu sei que não é comum alguém ouvir isto de debaixo da cama, mas eu me atrapalhei todo, queria fazer isto ontem, mas você estava tão linda que eu não consegui resistir, mas de qualquer jeito eu espero que ainda seja válido hoje e...

- Tiago Potter. – sem conseguir conter um sorriso, ela falou em um falso tom autoritário. – Respire fundo, controle-se, saia de baixo da cama e me conte o que tanto que me dizer...

Rastejando para fora da cama, com os óculos tortos no rosto e os cabelos bagunçados cheios de poeira, ele tirou uma caixinha do bolso de uma camisa cujos botões tinham sido arrancados, se ajoelhou e disse:

- Lily, minha flor, quer se casar comigo?

O vento uivava lá fora, e a neve esfriou ainda mais o ar que já era gelado. Mas dentro daquele quartinho em especial, iluminado apenas pelo poste de luz amarelada, a atmosfera era tudo, menos gelada.

N/A: Fora isto, eu só tenho mais uma coisinha a dizer: Feliz Natal!

Dedico esta fic às duas gerações anteriores dos Hedler: Minha mãe, fonte de inspiração e que não sei como me agüenta, e minha avó, que eu amo tanto, que está tendo a maior paciência do mundo com todos os seus netos. Mas, principalmente, dedico a todos os leitores de Dois Mundos, que esperam ansiosos por atualizações e ainda não decidiram espancar a autora relapsa...

Hoje começa a Oficina de Música, um evento musical (não... imagine) em Curitiba, onde existem vários cursos para música erudita, popular e eletrônica... E daqui há algumas horas eu vou fazer o meu teste para a seleção da orquestra, e conhecer o meu professor de violino da Oficina... Me desejem sorte

Para quem perguntou, não, eu não abandonei a Dois Mundos e nem nunca pensaria em fazer isto... É só ter um pouco de paciência, mesmo que eu tenha gastado toda a de vocês, oh como eu sou má... XDDDD

Muitos e muitos beijos para todos!

Lily Dragon


End file.
